Hope
by Kari Jaded Rose
Summary: xion and larxene are in for the ride of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Larxene's Discovery

Well on her way to her house Larxene finds someone she doesnt expect. I dont own any KH Characters only the plot. Everything that happens in this story is in an Alternitive Universe. Contains diapers and infantilism.

One day Xion was taking a walk around the current world she was in. This world was a bit like the Destiny Islands but here people come to find themselves. This is a magic world most of the people here could use magic aslong as they live on the island. "As usual there is nothing to do" Xion mumbled to herself. About every 6 months Xion would change the world she was in afraid to make any friends. "Hi there." Right away Xion summoned the special ice Keyblade. This Keyblade when swung formed ice spikes on it to keep enemies at bay and when Xion concentrated she could launch the spike at the enemy in hopes of freezing them. The blond girl in front of Xion looked startled for a minute but in the end just smiled. "Who are you?" All this mystery girl did was lower Xion's sword. "There is no need for your weapon." Larxene quickly took notice to the pink pacifier around the startled girls neck. "Cute accessory." It took a second for Xion to remember what this girl was talking about. After about a second Xion turned and ran as fast as she could trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Xion wanted to switch worlds but the portal she uses wouldnt be activated for atleast another 5 months. All she was doing was trying to do is get as far away from the mysterious blond as possible. Larxene wanted to see if the pretty girl was alright but at the same time she didn't want to intrude on the girl's privacy. "I can't believe she saw it." "It's pretty cute to me." "Ugh now I'm hearing her voice." When Larxene finally went to find the girl. IT took a few hours to find the poor girl but what she did find shocked her. What shocked Larxene was the thing Xion was wearing. Picking up the girl Larxene saw that Xion's outfit changed to sleep wear. The pink dress Xion was in wasn't on her anymore but what was on her was a pink bodied sleeper. Larxene shifted the sleeping Xion to her back and started to walk to her house. Larxene was trying to figure out where this girl would sleep. On the way to Larxene's house Xion woke up for about one minute before falling asleep again. Larxene figured that she would give up her bed for the night because this girl looked like she hadnt stayed at an actual house in years. Larxene changed into her pajamas which consisted of 13 lightning bolts that actually swirled around on her pajamas. Larxene fell asleep on the floor for the up coming day. In the middle of the night Xion woke up screaming causing Larxene's Lightning Bolts to swirl around Xion protecting her. Larxene woke up about 10 seconds after hearing Xion scream. The girl she was wasnt 15 but more like a frighten little kid but that was even cuter to Larxene.


	2. Chapter 2

Retold

i own nothing but the plot

Larxene dismissed the bolts around the girl and climbed onto the bed. When Larxene went to pull the girl onto her lap at the touch the girl jumped a bit and started to shake again.

"Hey hey hey everythings fine." Xion only cried Harder hearing these words. "Wh-Wh-Where am I?" **"We **are on the other side of the island." Xion's cries were slowly diminshing. "The last thing i remember is running onto the beach." "Its fine now, you just passed out on the the beach." Its been 6 years since her best friends disappeared without a trace. Xion wasnt gonna stop crying soon. "Why dont we go get something to fill you up, you must be starving." "O-o-okay." Larxene was trying not to over worry cause that might cause the girl to freak out even worse. Xion couldnt move as hard as she tried. "Huh? What's wrong?" "I dont know i cant move." "Can you move your arms?" "Yea just a little though." "Its because of the 13 lightning bolts that swirled around you. When they swirled around you the static over-charged and paralyzed your body." "How will i move?" "I will have to carry you untill you can move your legs." "WHAT?!" "It is only so you can move around and see things instead of this room only." "Can anybody see us?" "No why do you ask?" "I dont want anybody seeing us and thinking Im a baby or something." Do you want to see something?" "Yea but Im not sitting up." Larxee moved over to Xion and sat her up so she could see her closet. Larxene went over and pulled out a silver sleeper. "What is that?" "My parents got me this before they disappeared." "It doesnt look like it would fit you anymore." "You are completely right which is why I want you to have it." "I cant take that your parents gave it to you." "If you take it I will know where it is and that someone will be taking good care of it." "I dont use sleepers." "Hun we both know that is a lie." "It is not." "Really because when i picked you up from the sand you were in a bright pink sleeper." At this Xion started to blush. "Try it on." "I cant move." "Want me to help?" "NO i dont want you seeing my underwear." "We are both girls here." "No one has ever seen my underwear." "Why dont you tell me why you were crying when you woke up." "I had a nightmare thats all."

**R**&**R **


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the plot.

Larxene was starting to really care for Xion. The wierd thing about this was that she didnt even know her name. "Hey what is your name?" "Ummm it is Xion" "Cool Im" "Larxene i know." "How did you know that?" "There was talk around the worlds Ive been in." "Ah that explains it." Just then Xions stomach began to growl. "Oh is a certain "baby" girl hungry?" "Im not a baby." "Sweetheart I know. I was just messing around with you. Do you want to be babied sometimes?" "I do like to be babied but I havent been babied in years sinnce my friends disappeared." "Come here I want to show you something." What Xion did surprised her. Larxene just smiled at Xions crawling. Bending down Larxene easily picked up the hungry girl. "It definitly looks like someone wants to be babied." Walking back into her room carrying a slightly sleepy girl. "Do you want your paci sweety?" Xion nodded at the mention of her pacifier. "Sweetie i was a baby girl too one time." "Really?" Bending slightly Larxene grabbed Xions pacifier and popped it into Xions mouth. Larxene giggled at the automatic reaction it gave Xion. Xion relaxed enough where she wet the sleeper she was still in. Larxene freaked enough where she nearly dropped Xion. "Lets go get you into something dry sweety." Hearing this Xion started to whimper. "I know you dont like people seeing your underwear. Why is that sweety?" "I dont know" whimpered Xion. " You can either wear diapers or risk another accident." "I dont wanna wear diapers." "Fine but if you have another accident you will need to wear diapers when you are staying here. Is that okay?" Sniffling Xion reluctantly agreed. "I do have a playroom for girls your sizes Xion." "Weally?" "Yea it used to be mine before my parents suddenly disappeared" "Sowwy."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the plot.

"Would you like to see your new playroom baby girl?" Nodding excidedly Xion layed her head on Larxenes shoulder. "It looks like that will have to wait hun." "Why?" "First you need to eat then it still seems like you are tired so im placing you down for a nap." "No nap pwease." "Im not going to put up with a cranky little girl." "I wont be cranky." "We didnt sleep long, we got a maximum of three hours of sleep baby." Xion was pouting but finally agreed to this as Larxene was being so nice to her and didnt force her into diapers as she feared she would. Larxene then carried Xion into the kitchen. "Go sit down." Larxene tried to place Xion on the floor but the ravenette wouldnt let go, it was as if she was frightened still. "Oh dear thats why you dont want to let go we still have you in your sleeper." Turning around Larxene walked back into her room. "I think I still have some clothes from when I was your size." Larxene gingerly put Xion down on the floor. Xion was starting to cry for an unknown reason. Larxene was dumbfounded about why her new friend was starting to cry. "Hey hey hey dont cry. Do you like to wear dresses?" Xion couldnt do anything but sit there and cry. Larxene pulled out a nightgown and proceded to change Xion into it. While looking around Xion noticed a wetspot on the bed. "Ummmm Larxene?" "What is it?" "I think i wet the bed." Larxene got up and went over to the bed. "For your nap you are getting diapered, now I know you don't want that but I don't want my bed getting ruined." Xion started screaming from the lack of sleep and the wet sleeper she was in. Larxene then layed Xion down and tried to changed the screaming girl into her new clothes. After a 15 minute struggle with the tired girl Larxene got off the the wet sleeper and now her battle was getting the red skirt and black shirt on the flailing girl. It took another 3 hours to full get the girl in her new outfit. By then the flailing girl was near exhaustion. Larxene smiled and picked up Xion. "Its time to get the baby diapered." Larxene cooed knowing that Xion could barely fight back. In about 30 seconds Larxene had fully diapered Xion.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the plot.

After Larxene finished she carefully put Xion into her bed so she could finally sleep peacefully or so she hoped. Larxene then went around and cleaned up the playroom she was going to give to Xion. She was starting to clean the slide when her stomach started to growl. It was then that Larxene thought she should go wake Xion up because like herself Xion hadn't eaten all day and probably didn't eat yesterday either. Larxene was about to open the door when it opened "on its own". Xion appeared happily on the other side of the door still dressed in the cheerleader outfit she was put into.

"Looks like you were cranky and needed a nap." Larxene smirked.

"I guess you were right. Umm Larxene?"

"What? Do you need a diaper change?" Larxene then saw Xion blush and knew she had hit spot on. "Come on there is a change table in your playroom."

"Do you hafta carry me?"

"Sorry force of habit." Larxene then put Xion down onto the change table. When Larxene un-taped Xion's diaper, she was taken back and wondered how she didn't smell Xion in the hall. "Sweetie did you have an accident before you woke up or after you woke up?"

"Ummmm after I woke up. Are you mad?"

"Was it on purpose?"

"No."

"Then of course I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Sweetie I promise I'm not mad." Hearing that Larxene wasn't mad at her made Xion smile. "Let's go get you something to fill your tummy." Larxene finished re-diapering Xion. Right before Xion asked why Larxene had put her into another diaper she remembered the agreement she made with the Nymph. Smiling Larxene went to pick Xion up. Instead of backing up like Larxene thought she would Xion tried sitting up. "It looks like someone wants to be babied." Xion smiled and nodded. "Why do you want to be babied?"

"I haven't had a real family in a few years."

"Do you want a mommy or a big sister?" Xion started to pout.

"That no fair." Larxene saw that Xion was going to pout for a while and decided to ask after she babied Xion for a few days. Walking to the kitchen Larxene went to the closet used to hide the high chair she had and opened it to pull the chair out. After putting the chair at the table Larxene then sat Xion in it and buckled her in. "Why tall chair?"

"It's called a high chair cutie." After being corrected Xion proceeded to stick her tongue out at Larxene. "Now now, there should be none of that."

"What if I wanna stick my tongue out?"

"Then baby girls like you get put into timeout." Hearing this Xion quickly stopped sticking her tongue out at her new sister. It would be a few days before the two would get along like sisters although Xion was about to find out that her new sister had a boyfriend. Right when Xion was about to happily eat after an embarrassing diaper change the door bell rung. Xion was unknowingly giving a 'what was that' face. Larxene carefully unbuckled Xion and picked her up giving her a bottle of warm milk. Slowly making her way to the door so not to make Xion drop her bottle Larxene finally opened it. Outside the door was Vexen. The scholar at first didn't notice Xion who was trying to curl up and hide in Larxene's chest. It wasn't until Larxene started to burp Xion that Vexen noticed her and felt sorry for her knowing that her two best friends got obliviated by Xigbar.

"Who's the teen?" Vexen wondered if it was her.

Larxene was truly confused. "What teen, hun?"

"The teenager in your arms."

"Oh you mean my new daughter or sister."

"Daughter?"

"If she chooses she wants a mommy instead of a big sister then yes."

"If she chooses mommy we are done bitch." Larxene was getting annoyed that Vexen was being like this.

"With the way you are being now, I hope she chooses that she wants a mommy. Now get out of my house. You are not welcome here today." Vexen left in a sour mood after hearing that his girlfriend didn't want to put up with him. Xion started to cry hearing that Larxene was upset because Vexen was being an asshole. Larxene quickly went into her room with Xion searching for the girl's pacifier. After 13 minutes of unsuccessful searching Larxene went into the playroom and opened a drawer containing a number of spares. Pulling one out, Larxene put it into the poor girls mouth, which quieted her for a bit.

Review plz and leave Ideas if i like them and use them ull get credit


End file.
